The invention is generally directed to a machine for throwing footballs. Machines for throwing balls (including footballs) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,261; 6,089,217; 7,553,244; 7,708,003; 5,447,144; and 6,877,501, for example, which are each incorporated by reference in their entirety. Although football throwing machines exist, improvements to existing football throwing machines are continuously sought in the interests of expanding their functionality, reducing their cost and enhancing their manufacturability.